The Bachelor
by SweatPea1231
Summary: Miley and Lily go on the Bachelor. It was The Bachelor Hannah Montana style.
1. Rose Ceremony

Miley and Lily sign up to be on the Bachelor. But who's the Bachelor?

Miley's P.O.V through the whole story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or The Bachelor.

I decided to do a Hannah Montana, Bachelor style

Lily and I were at our apartment that we shared together, and we were watching the season finale of The Bachelor.Normally we don't watch reality T.V but since Amber and Ashley were both the final 2 girls on the show we had to see who Jackson, Miley's brother was going to choose. Turns out he turned them both down!

"WAY TO GO JACKSON!" I exclaimed

"Im SO HAPPY he didn't choose Amber or Ashley." Lily said relieved.

"Lil your just saying that because you have a thing for Jackson."

"NO I DON'T!...How obvious is it?"she asked embarrassed

"Pretty obvious Lil."

We started paying attention to The Bachelor again and it gave out that message for all of us single women who are interested to call that number. Me and Lily thought what could it hurt? So we both called on our cellphones and set up a meeting.Little did we know we both got on the show...

Next Month-

Lily and I were going to Los Angeles, when we got to the Hotel we were staying in for that night we quickly went upstairs to start getting ready. Lily had a beautiful Black dress and I was wearing a Blue dress.

"Lily this guy is going to drop dead when he sees you!"

"ME! LOOK AT YOU!" Lily exclaimed

We both arrived at the Mansion and Lily went first to meet the Bachelor.After 5 minutes i was told i could go next. I got up and out of the Limo, and walked towards the house, I walked over and saw him, he looked so famiular. I swear i know him.

"Hello" he greeted me.

"Hi, I'm Miley."

"Hi, Oliver Oken. Nice to...wait i know you. Miley Stewart?"he asked.

"Yeah its me! You just saw Lily too"

"I knew she looked familiar."

"Its so wonderfull to see you. Well i better get going I'm sure more girls want to meet you"

"Ill definatly talk to you inside with Lily,Bye Miles"

"Bye Smokin Oken..."

I knew this was going to be to good to be true.. Oliver Oken one of my best friends was the Bachelor and I'm competeing with 24 more girls to be with him. Well 23 if you get rid of Lily cause shes only doing this because she was bored, shes madly in love with Jackson... Ive loved Oliver, ever since i could remember.Im going to do everything possible to be with him.

I went inside and met up with Lily

"Lil, did he look familiar to you?"

"No why, i just know his name is Oliver."

"Smokin Oken..."

"Oh my.. Miley you finally have your chance with Oliver!"

Ive already met some other girls that are pretty nice, but I'm not going to trust them, at all.

There names Chelsea,Kristin,Carrie,Sarah,Gabriella,Maddie,Ashlee, and Lauren.

More girls here i just don't remember there names..

After about 2 hours of hanging out with the Bachelor which is my best friend. The 1st Rose Ceremony began, Oliver began saying names. He started

"Miley..." i was called first? Out of all these amazing girls

"Lily..." She walked up and got her rose.

"Kristin..Chelsea..Ashlee..Sarah..Lauren..Maddie..Carrie..Gabriella..Casey..Leanna..Isabel..Catherine..Holly..Jillian..Mallory..Melissa..Emma..and Kristina."

How did he remember all of those names? I mean choosing the Top 20 couldn't have been to easy..

Many weeks passed, and we were now down to the Final 6. It was me and Lily, Kristin, Catherine, Jillian, and Holly.Tonight was the night when it would be down to the final 2 girls.

Oliver picked up the first rose.

"Kristin.."

I'm getting so unbelieveably nervous.

"Miley.." when he said my name he smiled and I didn't care who saw i kissed him right there.

_Author Note-Give me some reviews and ill continue. _


	2. Meeting the Family Again

Going to Be Miley's P.O.V then Switch to Olivers for the Last Rose Ceremony

Disclaimer: It's not mine...

_Oh my god I'm kissing Oliver.._was all that was running through my head.

After our kiss I walked over to Lily and she was giving me a glare that made me nervous..

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Lily asked rather loudly i might add.

"Um.. a kiss?" I answered.

"Well I knew that. But you just kissed Oliver out in the open at a rose ceremony!"

"So I didn't want to wait for the date..." I blushed.

"Kristin looked ticked off..."Lily told me

"I could care less about Kristin! Besides I already know and love his family."

"Well I have to go. Limo's outside, I will see you soon. You get your man!"

"Bye Lily" I said as I gave her a quick hug and then I walked over to Oliver and Kristin.

He cracked open a bottle of Champange and we toasted to the final 2.

Little did Kristin know.. Olivers parents already loved me, and Mr. And Mrs. Oken were hard to please.

That next day Kristin went on the first date home and I stayed at the mansion and relaxed. I kept thinking about Oliver and Kristin, were they kissing at all? I hope not, cause i really love him. Ive loved him since i was 15! But noone knows that me and Oliver have had a past, and I don't plan on telling anyone. I'm guessing Kristin and Olivers date went well because when she got back she was smiling like never before, I so wanted to hit her. But i didn't..

"How was your date?" I asked her.

"Awesome..."

"Huh.. i bet" i whispered to myself

"What was that?" She asked rudely.

"I said i bet it was."

"Oh thanks..."

That next Day was my date with Oliver and his family. I couldn't wait to see Mr. And Mrs Oken again!

When the cameras werent rolling I made sure I told Oliver.

"Oliver i cant wait to see your parents again"I whispered.

"Im sure they will love seeing you again Miles..." he whispered back and gave me a quick kiss.

When we got to Oliver's house his parents were so excited to see me, but they didn't manage to expose mine and Olivers past which was a good thing! All of us caught up and laughed and we had a great time and then i went to have some one on one time with Mrs Oken..away from the cameras.

"Miley its so great to see you again!"

"Mrs. Oken ive missed you too. So can you tell what it was like with Kristin?"

"Oh my god, I think we all felt trapped including Oliver. She was... HORRIBLE and i let him know i don't want her as a daughter in-law."

"Wow.. Can i ask you a question?"

"Sure Miley anything"she answered me.

"Would you want me as a daughter in-law? Cause I really love Oliver, i have for a very long time."I told her honestly.

"Miley..I know you love Oliver i could tell from when you guys were kids, I even told Oliver one day after you left our house that, that was the girl he was going to marry.." She said while we hugged.

"Mrs. Oken you have always been like a mother to me, especially when I lost mine so young. I want to be your to be my mother in-law more then anything.." I said on the verge of tears.

"Miley.. honey it's ok, i want nothing more then for you to be my sons wife."

After that talk I felt even more welcomed in Oliver's home... It was the best day in a long time.After meeting with Oliver's family we left and headed back toward the Mansion. On the way back, Oliver was starting to fall asleep alittle bit.

"Oliver?"

"hmm?" he said trying to stay awake.

"Im really happy i came on the show."I told him.

"Im happy you came too Miles."

Then we shared a kiss. Which was followed by many more kisses after.

The next morning i woke up with a huge smile on my face. Today was the day that me and Kristin had to go to the Jewelers and pick out the rings we both loved.

Kristin went and was gone for about an hour, Then it was my turn when i got there i honestly felt nervous considering there was another woman involed. After trying on rings for a while i found the perfect one. It was a plain and simple square cut diamond with a white gold band with smaller diamonds around it. I absoulutly loved it.

That evening I was getting ready, i was wearing a light pink dress that sparkled in all the right places.

After I was ready i headed outside and into the Limo.

Oliver's P.O.V

Tonight was the night i was going to propose to the love of my life.

But first i have to break one womans heart.

Here she comes now..

Kristin.

"Hey Oliver" She said as she gave me a quick kiss.

"Hi Kristin. Okay Let me start by saying you are a beautiful girl and I'm so happy i had the oppurtunity to meet you, you taught me some things that i know i wont forget. You laugh at my jokes and you even tell some good jokes yourself..." I said with a smile "...but I'm so sorry, Ive fallen in Love with Miley."

"Okay Oliver, I had a wonderfull time meeting you also. I wont forget about the Olly Trolly!"

I waited about 20 more mintues for Miley to show up.

When i saw her, she took my breath away.

"Hey Miles!"

"Hey Oliver"

"Ok Lets start.. when i first met you my first impression was this woman is amazing and beautiful and I want to get to know her so much better.But now that we have spent so much time together i feel i know everything i need to know to ask you one thing..."I said smiling towards her "Miley..Im in Love with you i have been since i first laid eyes on you. Will you Marry me?"

Miley's P.O.V

When Oliver opened the ring box and i saw the exact ring i feel in love with, i wondered how did he know i wanted this one?

"Oliver.. I love you too, and yes i will Marry you!"

He slipped the ring on my Left ring finger and at that moment i did what my 1st insticnt said, Kiss the man you love.

While this was being aired on televison Lily Truscott, Jackson and Robbie Ray and Olivers Parents were all throughing a big party at Miley's home in Malibu.

_Author's note- Should i update? _


	3. Going Home

Still at the Final Rose Ceremony.

The Bachelor-After the Final Rose.

Miley's P.O.V

Disclaimer:Not mine...

"Miley... I've got to ask you one more question?"Oliver said to me.

"What is it Oliver?" I asked.

"Will you accept this rose?" he said as he handed it to me.

"Yes, I will."

That night I went to sleep dreaming of my Prince Charming.

_Woke up early this morning, made my coffee like I always do.  
Then it hit me from nowhere, everything I feel about me and you.  
The way you kiss me crazy, baby you're so amazing._

When I woke up that morning I could swear that everything that happened last night was a dream, but then when I looked down at my hand I knew everything really happened. Today Oliver and I were going back to Malibu to see our familys and Lily. The drive wasn't to bad, when we got to my dads house Oliver and I saw everyone, from my dad and brother to his parents and of course Lily.

"C'MON LOVEBIRDS GIVE US A KISS!"Lily exclaimed.

Oliver and I did as we were told and kissed.

"Lily! Ive missed you so much!"I practiclly screamed.

"Miles Ive missed you too, I have so much to tell you." as she looked over to Jackson.

I had a feeling I knew what she was talking about.

"C'mon lets talk..." I told her.

Lily and I walked outside and sat down on the patio.

"JACKSON LOVES ME! He told me when I came home!"

"Lily! I'm so happy for you."

After about 3 hours of catching up with everyone Oliver and I decided it was time to leave, and we went back to his place.

"Miley, I'm so happy you came on the show, if you didn't I would have ended up with Kristin! Or noone..cause I wouldnt have choosen her..Or anyone else besides you..."Oliver told me.

"Oliver, I'm happy i went on the show because I havent seen you in like 4 years, and when i saw you that first night all those feelings I had for you came back instantly. Trust me i was at the point were if you were with anyone but me i was going to take them down. I got...um..really jealous. But then i realised you had to be with the other's to make your choice... But I'm happy your choice was me."

" I'm Happy my choice was you too... I Love you Miley." he told me as we kissed.

"I Love you too Smokin Oken..." we both laughed when I said that, but I thought it was true.

That night Oliver and I made love for the first time, it was the one of the best nights ever.

_Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder._

"Oliver..I Love you."

"Miley I Love you too, and I always will." Oliver told me.

"Who knew that The Bachelor, would bring us together again?"I said

"I don't think it was the Bachelor, i think it was fate. Were meant for each other." Oliver said.

We laid on his bed, wrapped up in each others arms. I was thinking how lucky I am to be with Oliver and I'm never going to let him go, I Love him too much to mess this up.

_I guess that I'm just falling deeper into something I've never known.  
But the way that I'm feeling, makes me realize that it can't be wrong.  
You're love's like a summer rain, washing my doubts away._

Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder.

No...I don't think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder, i know i did.

_It's only been a week, but it's coming over me.  
It's making me believe that you're the one for me._

Seven days and seven nights of thunder,  
The waters rising and I'm slipping under.  
I think I fell in love with the 8th world wonder. 

Oliver is definantly the one for me... He makes me a better person.

I woke up early in the morning, and Oliver was making me breakfast. Thats so sweet, i was planning on cooking for him but he beat me to it.

"Hey Miles."he said.

"Hey Oliver." i said while smiling.

"So last night..it was great.." he said while blushing.

"Only great?" i asked.

"No it was amazing. I Love you Miles."

"I Love you too Oliver."

_Author Note- I'm not sure if i will continue this story from here, i had no idea what to write for this chapter so this might be the last one, if i get some reviews maybe ill contiune, i could also use a couple ideas to help me out if i continue._


	4. Im Late

Thank you heather0 for the idea for this chapter!

Disclaimer: Not mine at all..

(Skips about 1 month)

Miley's P.O.V

I woke up feeling very sick, like I was about to throw up. What's wrong with me? Why do I feel this way? I had to cut my thoughts short as I ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. After a couple minutes I noticed Oliver was holding my hair up, looking very worried.

"Miley, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

I couldn't answer him because at that moment I threw up a little more, I never thought that I could throw up this much... What is wrong with me?

"OH MY GOD!"I practiclly yelled.

"Miley! Whats wrong."

I couldn't answer him because i was already in our room looking for my planner.

"WHAT IS THE DATE!"

"August 12th! MILEY WHATS WRONG!"

"Im Late..." I said

"Your Late? What do you mean your late...Late for what?" He asked, he's so stupid sometimes.

I didn't answer him I just sat there with a smile on my face. Could this really be happening? Could I be pregnant? I decided to make sure, so I picked up the phone and called my doctor. Oliver was still standing there confused, he had no idea what was going on.

"Hello may I please make an appointment with Dr. Cabot"

Oliver was just staring at me. Confused still.

"Is there anyway I can see her today?" I asked.

"Great! At 2:30, See you soon, Thank you."

Oliver came over to me and he looked nervous to why I just called the doctor.

"Miley, please tell me..."

"I might be..." I was cut off by the phone ringing. It said it was Lily.

"Hey Lily.."

"Hey, whats wrong?"she asked.

"Nothing is wrong, everything is perfect. I just found out that i might be guess...?" I told her considering Oliver was still there.

"um..."It took her a few minutes to answer "OH MY GOD YOUR PREGNANT!"

"Might be.."

"Well I guess I will leave you and Oliver to your happy day.."She said

"He doesnt know, he hasnt figured it out yet.."

"Sounds just like Oliver, well ill talk to you later tonight! Bye Mommy!"

"Haha bye Lily"

Oliver came back over to me and gave me a hug.

"Will you tell me now?"

"Sure thing Daddy..."

"Daddy? Wait your pregnant?"Now hes catching on...

"I might be..Hopefully!"I said excitedly

"I might be a father? This is amazing!"He told me and then gave me a very passionate kiss.

Later that Day.

Oliver and I were in the waiting room at the doctor's office. We waited about 20 mintues before we went in.

"Hello Miley and Oliver. How are you too doing?"Dr. Cabot asked.

"Were well Thank you." I answered.

"So what brings you too down to the office?"She asked.

"I think I might be pregnant.." I said excitedly.

"Ok, we will just run some tests and then you guys will know for sure."

After the tests were done, I was getting extremely nervous, what if it was a false alarm?

Dr. Cabot came back into the room and she looked happy but I wasn't sure yet.

"Miley and Oliver, you guys are definatly having a baby!"She told us.

"Miley! Were having a baby!" Oliver said, he is so happy, I'm so happy!

"Im going to be a mommy." I said to myself and then a big smile appeared on my face.

"Im going to be a daddy."Oliver said while smiling.

When we left the doctors office, Oliver gave me the biggest kiss that he has ever givin me.

I knew everything was going to be ok. I'm having a baby, this is the best day ever.

That evening I called My dad, Jackson, Lily, and Oliver's parents over for dinner.

After we all ate Oliver stood up, and motioned for me to stand also.

"Ok.. the reason we asked you all to come over, is because we want to tell you something."I started

"This Lovely woman and I are going to have a baby!" Oliver finished.

Everyone was extremely happy for us.

"Your really not my little boy anymore Oliver, your going to have a baby now." Oliver mother said.

"Thanks Mom.." Oliver said.

"Wow Bud, I'm so happy for you both. This baby is going to have the best parents in the world."My dad said.

"Thanks Daddy.."

_Author Note- Good? Bad? Should i stop? Should i continue? _


	5. Twins

It has been a long time since I had updated this story. I got bored so i decided what the heck?

Disclaimer- Not mine, all that i own are my ideas so back off...

(Skips to when Miley is 8 ½ months pregant.)

Miley's P.O.V

"Lily you are going to turn my baby into a Mini Lily arent you?"I asked while we shopped.

"Of course! Auntie Lily needs something to keep her busy, this child is going to love skateboarding and wild styles and drinking Maple Sryup out of the jar with a straw!" Lily told me, i swear she and Jackson are perfect for each other. I looked at the outfit Lily picked out, It was so Lily.

"Lily if you were the size of a baby you would buy this for yourself wouldnt you?" I asked

"Yeah, how did you know?" She asked dumbfounded.

"Lily its me...I know every-OW! OH MY GOD!" I screamed.

"Miley! Whats wrong?"

"WATER...BROKE..LOTS OF PAIN!"

"Okay C'mon lets go to the hospital" She put the clothes down on a rack and grabbed our bags and helped me out to the car, Oh my god I'm going to kill Oliver. This is the worst pain i have even felt in my LIFE!When Lily and I arrived at the hospital they took me to a room and Lily called Oliver. He was down here in about 15 minutes, I swear he had tears in his eyes.

"Oliver whats wrong?"I asked him

"Im so excited! Thats all..."he told me

"Oh if thats all then dont mind me saying that im going to KILL YOU!" i yelled at him

"Im s-so sor-ry" he said nervously

"YOU BETTER BE SORRY THIS IS THE WORST PAIN EVER!"

"I Love you Miles.."

"Dont go all Westside Story on me im ranting you donut!" I may no longer be 14 but i still act it sometimes i thought to myself.

"Donut? You havent called me that since we were 16 years old"

"ITS THE DRUGS TALKING!"

"YOU HAVENT GOTTEN ANY YET!"

"Oh well then this contraction is going away, NO IT"S NOT I LIED OH MY GOD!"

Just then the nurse came in and told me it would be a while before the baby was born and that the medicine(!) she was giving me would relax me until i give birth.

27 ½ hours later...

I was now in the Delivery room giving birth to this little bundle of joy.. It wasnt so JOYFUL at the moment. I felt like the medicine they gave me did nothing until now. But those ice chips? What reason are they here for? I know to pelt the nurses...which i started doing at that moment while screaming bloody murder.

"OLIVER IM SO GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"YES DEAR I KNOW. YOU HAVE BEEN SCREAMING THAT FOR THE LAST 27 HOURS!"

"WE ARE NEVER HAVING ANOTHER CHILD. THIS IS IT SO YOU BETTER LIKE IT!"

"Yes Dear."

"STOP CALLING ME DEAR! IM NOT AN ANIMAL, AND WHAT ARE YOU NURSES LAUGHING AT! WOULD YOU LIKE TO MEET THESE ICE CHIPS AGAIN!"

After another half hour, Miley gave birth to Twins. A boy and a girl.

Joel Michael Oken and Kimberly Lilian Oken.

Author's Note- Im thinking for the next chapter i will make it 14 years later and Miley and Oliver will have to deal with a mini Hannah.


	6. Boys Suck

Disclaimer: I only own my Ideas, thats it dont sue..

14 years later..

Miley's P.O.V.

Today was April 24th, and it have been 14 years today that i gave birth to Kimberly and Joel.

"Mom, when you were my age what did you do.." Kimberly asked me.

"Well, I used to hang out with your father and Aunt Lily all the time..why?"

"Oh cause i found these pictures in the closet and i was wondering if just maybe-"

"What pictures...?"I asked my daughter confused.

I looked at the pictures and they were pictures of me when i was Hannah Montana, there were pictures of me with Jackson, Lily and Oliver. I even saw one from when I was a guest on Jake Ryan's television show.

"Okay we need to have a talk..." I told my daughter.

"About what mom, that fact that you were the worlds greateset singer HANNAH MONTANA!"

"I swear you are acting more like Lily everyday."

"Is that a good or bad thing mom?"

"Haha, it's a good thing.."

"So you my mom. You were Hannah Montana."She asked excitedly.

"Yes I was." I told her smiling.

"Whoa.. I wanna be just like you, I want to sing and dance and fall in love with my best friend in the end..." She told me

"Do you want to?" I asked her.

"WHAT! YES LIKE I SO DO! OH MY GOD HOW COULD I REFUSE!"

"Well Kim, I being your mother have heard you sing and you are very talented like me of course" I said while laughing.

After a couple of days Miley and Kimberly were starting Kimberlys career as Briana Montana.

Miley aka Hannah was going to be Kimberly's Manager, and they decided that they would do the same thing that they did with Hannah, to Briana. Keep her a secret. But she could only tell her closet friends which she planned on doing this morning while she was at school. She was going to tell Shawn Jake's son and Lily's daughter Viola

Kimberly's P.O.V.

Okay so today im gonna tell Shawn and Viola about this and im really nervous.

What if they dont accept it and hate me for it?

Plus, i have a huge crush on Shawn and i didnt want this to ruin everything that we have.

_Boys Suck_

When I got to school and to my locker Shawn and Viola were already there and waiting for me.I overheard a little bit of their conversation..

"Shawn just tell her how you feel.."

"I can't, it's not that simple.."

"You have to tell Kimberly."

I walked up to them and simply asked..

"Tell me what..?" Shocking both Shawn and Viola.

"Uh, nothing Kimberly, absolutly nothing."Shawn said.

"NO SHAWN STOP LYING AND TELL HER!" Whoa Viola was just like her mother..

"You don't have to tell me anything. I need to tell you guys something...Something that may change everything.."

"What is it Kim" He asked getting concerned..

"Ok, well my mom is Hannah Montana. Or well she was, and-"I was cut off by Viola.

"So you are gonna be Briana Montana?"she asked getting really excited i simply nodded my head yes, and Viola and Shawn were taking this well, I was shocked at how well they took it.

"So can we like come to your concerts and stuff?"Shawn asked

"Of Course, but you guys have to promise me you will not tell anyone about my other life and keep it a secret."

"Promise" they said at the same time.

5 nights later.

Briana Montana's first concert.

"Okay so i wanted to start off this concert by singing one of my mother, Hannah Montana's songs, it has a special meaning that I want to share with you all."

_Uh oh  
There you go again talking cinematic  
Yeah you!  
You're charming, got everybody star struck.  
I know  
How you always seem to go  
For the obvious instead of me  
But get a ticket and you'll see_

Kimberly looked over to her right and noticed Shawn watching her sing, she felt on top of the world. She was on cloud nine and she never wanted it to end. But then he got this look that made her think he knew what she was talking about. At that moment she got nervous.

_If we were a movie  
You'd be the right guy  
And I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with  
In the end we'd be laughing  
Watching the sunset_

Fades to black  
Show the name  
Play the happy song

After she finished she looked over at Shawn who had this goofy smile on his face and she didnt know if she should be nervous or if she should be happy cause he was smiling. She walked off the stage and over to Shawn and he looked her in the eyes.

"You really meant it?" he asked me.

"Yea I really did.." I told him

"Good" he said while leaning down.

"Yea good" I said letting him kiss me.

**Flash.**

I looked up instantly, Oh god my first concert and i already have paparazzi..

"Could you please not publish that?" I asked politly.

"Hm..Sure."

"Really!" Shawn and I exclaimed.

"No this is gonna be front cover. It will be perfect"The man told us.

Oh no..

**Author Note- yea, i know long time since i updated and this chapter is like not Miley and Oliver anymore but i wanted to start a new Miley and Oliver generation, i thought it would be a cute idea but now im not sure but trust me i will still write about Miley and Oliver just i wanted to focus on Kimberly becoming Briana Montana and i know her twin Joel isnt in this chapter but he will be and im thinking about a secret fling with Kimberly's best friend Viola? What do you think... idk i need help.**


End file.
